


oh you know ;)

by pastelwars



Category: hhdbhd
Genre: Other, self fucking insert bastards!!!!!!!!!!!!! not tagging anything because that's embarrassing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: haha gay





	1. giorno & ai

**Author's Note:**

> fandoms: jojo's bizarre adventure, uta no prince sama  
> characters: giorno giovanna, ai mikaze

"Hng.... Giorno....." The groans stumbled their way out of lips painted in a light purple, and Giorno looked up from his computer.

"We're going to that one restaurant you said you had like the chicken salad for dinner," Giorno nearly lets out a sigh, and Lucia kicks his legs up into the air.

"No it's not that," he pouts, and a weary smile makes its way on Giorno's face. "Ai's being mean and ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignoring you because I want to," Ai speaks up from where he is on couch, and huffs. "I'm doing work right now."

"Hn......" Lucia lets out another groan, and Giorno resists a laugh. "Ai...." the drawn out name makes Ai look back down at his laptop, and Giorno stands up from the computer and heads over to where his lover is laying on the floor. He sits down next to him, and gently runs his hands through Lucia's long twintails.

"Just be patient, amore." 

"I caaaaaan't," Lucia sits up, and rests his head on Giorno's shoulder.

"I'm almost done, stop whining and be quiet, please." Ai sighs, and Lucia sticks his tongue out at him.

"Don't do that, it's bad manners." the smile on Giorno's face is loving, and Lucia swings him back and forth as he starts to groan again.

"If you're so hungry for attention then go bother Reiji," a frown and a huff comes from Ai, and Lucia makes an unpleasant face.

"But Reiji's busy!"

"So am I."

"Aiiiiiiii...."

Giorno openly lets out a laugh, and Lucia turns to him in surprise. His eyes are wide, and his mouth twitches like it wants to hang open. Giorno coughs awkwardly, and a slight blush forms on his face.

"What?" his voice is composed in contrast to his reddish face, and Lucia's face twists up into what makes Giorno think he's gonna cry.

"I love you!" Lucia pulls him into a tight hug, and Giorno thinks he knows how Bella feels. "You're so cute......!"

"You do hardly ever laugh out loud," Ai speaks up and Giorno turns to him. He's not looking up, and continues to type on his laptop. Ai mumbles something under his breath with a light blush, but Giorno can't hear what he's saying over Lucia's doting words.

"I'm almost done by the way, Kylie," Lucia looks over at him, eyes lit up like a puppy when their owner has just come home. He quickly kisses Giorno on the forehead before making his way to the couch. He plops down next to Ai, and Giorno gets up before going back to his desk. The stack of papers was unusually thin today, and Giorno wanted to get his work done before dinner.

Looking over, Ai and Lucia were playfully bickering over something, Lucia's arms draped over Ai's neck. Letting out a satisfied huff and smiling more brightly than he usually did, Giorno watched in admiration and love as he started working.


	2. giorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meeting in italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fandoms: jojo's bizarre adventure  
> characters: giorno gioanna

"I'm sure it was supposed to be here but...." 

Giorno looks at the strangely dressed person - who is very obviously a tourist - questioningly stare at their map in their hands. They're the perfect target for stealing, Giorno thinks, and he makes his mind up to approach them.

"Excuse me," He says - in English, because it doesn't seem like they speak any Italian -  and taps them on the shoulder. They turn around to face him, and Giorno gets a full view of their heavy gothic makeup. It matches nicely to their clothes, dark black and a style he would described as visual kei. "Do you need help with something?" They don't speak, or they try to, rather, but only end up spluttering and stuttering. A light blush is on their face under the makeup, but eventually they straighten up.

"Ah, yes," They point to somewhere on the map. "Do you know where this pizzeria went? I could've sworn it was right -" They point to a building, now vacant. "- here. Did something happen?" 

"They closed down due to some... circumstances." Giorno isn't lying, but he isn't telling the full truth. The person who had owned it was one of Passione's, but unfortunately had tried to take over Giorno's spot as boss. He was a nuisance, so he was cast away and ridden of.

"That so? Damn..." They frown as they put their map back into their bag - which has clip-on Beanie Babies. "Thanks for the help, though, I appreciate it."

"It's not problem." Giorno smiles, and the stranger shyly smiles back before leaving. He turns to leave, too, not before having one last look at the tourist, though it wouldn't be the last time they would meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i was gonna make this longer but like. my creativity just fucking killed me


End file.
